The Silent Shdow
by Oma-Exzabior
Summary: My very first Silent Hill scary thing! I have OC's in this along with the DMC series. Please no flaming on this, if ya don't like it, go read something else! If ya do, leave a review or comment. Thank you, come again lol.


_The world was nothing but an empty husk to the young man. His missmatched eyes wandered the dull streets, looking for any signs of life but there was nothing but the thick fog and the empty echo of his footsteps against the ground. It had been some time since he had gotten to Silent Hill, everything in his mind had been put into overdrive, the animal inside was begining to stir again. His inner devil was awaking again and was not letting the opportunity slip pass it this time. "Not again...Why do you have to come back after your sleep? I don't need your power here..." The young Devil Hunter said in a growl as the inner demon stired deeper within his soul. " _**You think you don't need me, eh? Well guess again Gunma...I'm not letting this chance slip pass me this time...**_" Gunma's inner demon chuckled deeply within his mind as he continued to walk down the asphalt road into the ghost town._

_Then again, maybe the town wasn't so dead as Gunma had thought as he saw the sign appear into his line of sight. "Welcome to Silent Hill" the sign said as Gunma took a peek at it as he passed. When he looked to see how many people lived in the town, the population was scratched out of the paint so there was nothing to see population wise. Gunma sighed deeply at the thought that crept into his mind. It was a silly thought but it bugged him from time to time as he got closer to the town. The buildings around him were decaying and falling apart. Some cars were left on the street with glass strewnd about here and there, garbage and debris was every where that Gunma could see with what vision was avaliable to him. "Where the hell is everyone? This isn't going to be a normal search and rescue mission that's for sure!" Gunma continued to walk through the long forgotten town as he came a upon a small gas staition. Looking inside the small building revealed only more fog, decay, and broken glass. Gunma went into the gas station, trying to find some supplies because he was going to need it when the time came around. He rumaged through drawers, boxes that were open, he went through everything. But nothing looked like it was in good shape to use. Gunma ran a hand through his hair, frustration seething through his body. He wasn't going anywhere with his search for supplies, it was almost like the town was laughing at him with his pathedic attempt to survive._

_But something inside kept him going, a small promise inside that he had long forgotten. It lit up in his mind like a small fire breathing life to the coals that had blacked out. As he stood up from going through a box, something caught his eye. A little girl with a purple school uniform was standing outside of the west window that was broken out._

_"Did you find what you were looking for yet?" She asked in a merky tone._

_"No. Nothing yet. Why are you here, little one?" Gunma asked cautiously._

_"No real reason. I was just wondering how you were holding up in this godforsaken town." She smiled darkly and with a swift spin on her heels, she started to walk away from the confused Devil Hunter._

_Gunma watched her walk away slowly before reaching down for his gun quietly and aiming at her head. Before he could pull the trigger the school girl disappeared in front of him. Black smoke was all that was left of the girl as it too, disappeared with the fog and falling ash. Gunma let out a shaky breathe and holstered his twin barreled automadtic back under his gray overcoat. He walked out of the gas station and down the road where the girl was and came upon a historical building. It was still in good shape too. _

_"Maybe I'll find some information here, man I sure hope so!" Gunma moaned in annoyence. He walked slowly up the stairs to a set of large double doors. The doors slid open with a skreetch and thunked against the back wall. It was worst inside then it was from the outside. Dust and debris littered every where and everything. Some chairs where broken and laying around the main room, some paintings that were hanging on the wall were damp and ripping in some places. Gunma walked up to one with a giant monster with a pyramid helmet on. He looked at the caption where it read "**The Red Pryamid brings down jugment to all who have sined**" He cringed at the image that emerged in his mind's eye as to what the monster could do to him if he met up with it. He looked at the other images in the paintings but found nothing interesting in them. As he walked back into the main room, he heared something rumageing through boxes that were on the floor. Gunma went into stealth mode as he hide himself among the shadows, he could see a light hitting the floor with a male figure holding it. His back was turned to Gunma, keeping the light away from him. The dark figure cursed under his breathe as he lightly tosed the box away towards Gunma. It clunked against his boot making the dark figure turn towards him with the beam of light hitting the gray coat and the hood drawn over Gunma's head._

_"Who are you?" The man yelled at Gunma who cringed at the sudden sound._

_"Take it easy dude! I'm not here to hurt ya!" Gunma protested at his defence._

_"Then why were you hidding? And why were you behind me in the first place?" The man said in a stern tone._

_"I use to be in the military, and when I heard you going through that stuff I instantly went into my stealth mode. I use to be a sniper back then and other things." Gunma said cooly as he stood up to the man._

_Gunma was taller then the man in front of him. The man was probaly 5'6 at best while Gunma stood at 6'0. Not too bad for a 25 year old. The man relaxed a little and he shifted his hair a little bit to the right side of his face. "Well then, I'm James Sunderland. What about you?" James said slowly, he sounded nervious. Gunma leaned on his left leg while he moved to lower his hood but stopped to see James pull out a 22 on him. **As if that's gonna have an affect on me,** Gunma thought to himself as he continued his hands towards his head. He removed his hood to reveal his missmatched eyes, a few scars were evident on his face as the light brightend up the area around the two males. "I'm Gunma Trico, nice to meet ya James." Gunma held his right hand out for James to shake hands with him. It was good thing that Gunma was wearing a gauntlet that covered his Devil Bringers pretty well, up to the elbow so no one could find out what he was. James took Gunma's extended hand and shook it brifely before turnning to the painting with the Red Pyramid. "I'll tell you this Gunma, whatever you do, run when you see this monster. You won't stand a chance if you get caught by him." Gunma just blankly staired at James like he was playing a joke on him. But the way James spoke about that monster didn't sound like a joke anymore as the thought sank in. _

_"Okay...So what would happen if I DID meet that thing?" Gunma asked as he shifted his weight again to the other leg._

_"Well;" James said slowly. "He'd probaly try to rape you or kill you on sight. I wouldn't know but he did try to kill me already." James sighed shakily and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair._

_"Rape? Really, that's what the monster would do? That sounds pretty ridiculous if you ask me but I'll take your word for it." Gunma said easily which made James tense up a bit. "Where'd you see the monster anyway?" That sure did it. James turned around fast and slugged Gunma in his face. The Devil Hunter only stood there for he knew that his question would earn him a punch._

_"Are you f-cking insane? Do really want a death wish with that monster?" James yelled at the Devil Hunter.  
>"If you want to know;" James said venomiously, "Then head over to Brookhaven Hospital. That's where he spends most of his time." <em>

_And with that, James turned away from the still frozen Gunma. Before James left the current room he was in, he forgot that Gunma had said he was in the military. "The military...? Oh shit...!" James slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder back towards the room of paintings where Gunma was. The young Devil Hunter was still there, unmoving and silent as the grave. Did I make him that mad James thought quickly as he saw Gunma twich a little like he was waking up from a dream. James froze in his place, mostly from fear becuase Gunma was bigger then him and he might be stronger then him from the way his hand felt in his own. James stood like that for what seemed like an eternity until Gunma was going the other direction. That guy has got to be insane! James thought as he saw Gunma go outside of the front door that lead him inside the historical building. "Yeah, that guy is asking for a death wish...But something seemed off with his reaction, why wasn't he moving after I hit him?" James moved into the next avalible room in the historical building still looking for supplies just like Gunma._

**_Meanwhile..._**

_The streets were quiet and not a sound echoed throughout the area. Gunma walked quietly, a small bruse started to develop on his left cheek from where Sunderland had hit him hard. "Somehow, I knew that was going to happen." Gunma said in a low tone. The sky above him was beginning to dull and darken like an enormious shadow had cascaded over the town in a flash. In the distance in front of him, an air raid siren began to sound, it was getting loader by the minute._

_"What the hell? What's goin' on here?" Gunma yelled as he covered his ears to protect them from the sound of the siren. His knees buckled benithe him and he fell to the ground, the sound was too much for him to handle as drakness fell onto the town. _

_As the siren began to go into silence, the air around Gunma was cold, and tasted of metal and iron. He slowly rolled onto his knees and stood up only to find himself in utter darkness. Not a lick of light could be seen in the curtain of shadow that was in front of the Devil Hunter. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of something to use as a light. It wasn't long when the thought hit him, his lighter that he had in his back pocket. _

_As Gunma looked around in the darkness to find his lighter, he started to see very faint lights in the distance. They were slowly coming towards him and huminoid shaps were outlined with  
>the lights. Gunma stood up fast and had his right hand hovering above his gun. The lights came closer and lit up the ground around Gunma, revealing his lighter next to his right foot.<br>The Devil Hunter glanced at the lighter then back at the strange figures. There were three figures standing in front of him, one of them looked like a woman from the height._

_"Who are you? What are you?" Gunma growled from clentched teeth as a light was blinding him._

_"Rest easy my child, you are in saft hands now." The female figure said in a noble tone._

_"Safe hands? Yeah sure, I can take care of myself thank you. Now who are you?" Gunma said in a more warning tone._

_The three figures lowered their lights and their faces came into view from the looming darkness that tried to swollow the light from their flashlights. The Devil Hunter tensed up when he saw two miners with pipes in their hands, the clothing that they wore looked extremely old and had black patchess on it. The masks they wore gave them somewhat of a sinister look. As his eyes ajusted to the dark he saw the woman in the front. She was wearing a purple gown, it was torn in the bottem in some spots and black in others. She had brown curly hair and what he thought, green eyes. She didn't look older then  
>maybe late 30's to maybe early 40's at best from Gunma could see in the darkness. He was uneasy with the two miners standing by her side, they didn't look like the type of people you<br>would want to mess with, let alone get into a fight with those pipes in their hands._

_"Care to tell me your name lady?" Gunma was frozen for a second as he saw the miners come towards him but the woman slightly put up her hands and they stopped._

_"I am Christabella. There is a church down this road, go there and you will be protected by the light." Christabella said in a noble tone._

_"Protected by the light'? Yeah sure, Miss Christabella. But I rather prefer the darkness, it's more my specialty." Gunma said in a guarded way.  
>His words were clipped while he protected his eyes from the blinding light the miners refused to put down. His senses were on high alert as his ears got tuned to the deathly silence. Something was<br>out there and it had found Gunma with the other three peple that had approached him. The Devil Hunter gazed around the darkness that had surrounded him from the light's  
>rays that spilled out to the ground from the miners flashlights. He could see huge shadows dancing on the now disfigured buildings. The shadows started getting<br>larger, like they were coming towards the light. Gunma tensed as he heared metalic breathing in his headset, covered in static._

_"I think you guys need to leave. Now before the darkness takes you." Gunma growled out through clentched teeth._

_"What are you talking about boy? There's nothing out here right now." The taller of the miners said in a gruff voice._

_"I'm serious. If you hate the dark so much, why'd you come out here where the nightmare rules and not the fog and ash?"_

_"What are you saying, boy? Are you a monster harold by the witch?" The tall miner said again, this time walking closer to Gunma._

_"What witch? I didn't know there was witch here...But if I was you, I'd run back to your church of light and faith before the true monster comes out..." Gunma said. His voice sounding  
>horsed and strained. What in the world were they talking about in the first place? 'Harold by the witch'? Gunma's mind was rushing around before he had time to<br>collect any rational thought, as the tallest miner took a swing with a pipe at his head. Gunma tried to dodge but the pipe slamed into his head. He fell to the ground in a heap, blood seeping from  
>the wound onto the blacktop as the miners and Christabella raced to the church that they were protected in.<em>

**Bleh...I know this isn't my best but I'm trying here! Anyway, this story is atually a long overdo request from a friend of mine. He loves scary stuff so  
>here is my best shot at a scary story. I love Silent Hill so give me some tips here and review, fav, whatever! But I hope I didn't mess up on anything! The story has to do with all of the Silent Hill's, so don't kill me!<br>Well, hope you enjoy this, and there will be some OC's in here that I have created, so don't kill me on that either.**


End file.
